Loves Me Not
by JamesRKS
Summary: An IchigoxTatsuki fic. May have other pairings in the future. A multi chapter fic. This story takes place after the bounto arc and right at the begining of the arrancar arc. Rated M 4 language and suggestive themes later on. On temporary Hiatus.
1. Rememberance

**Loves Me Not**

**By JamesRKS**

Rated M for strong language and possible suggestive themes

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to: KengoGirl, Fantasy Fan Girl, HimmelsDraculina, PurpleFireStarter, Anime Wildfire, Third Person Point Of View, Vejhed, Spruston Spook, SparklingDreams, SovereignZERO, Some Enchanted Evening, Kurai Hitokiri, Forsaken Angel 13, Jounin Troublesome, Falls-44, Edward'sTrueAngel, Clodilla, Coralian Exorcist, Astrocam, christydoll, Tori128, PokeShipper4EverMore, Pervy Sage89, Kikyo-chan93, Gbaby808, Cdc100, Bittersweet Romanticide, Fester0662, and several other authors that have inspired be to start writing my own fanfiction either by doing such a good job on their own or by encouraging me to try and offering to help me along. So this is for all of you, I'm kinda tired so if I accedently forgot to mention someone please let me know so i don't feel like an ass for not including you, I'll add you in K.

**Description: **This is an IchigoxTatsuki fic based off the world of Bleach by Tite Kubo. If anybody has a problem with the pairing,... GO BURN SOMEWHERE. CHA! I got the idea for this fic listening to the song Loves Me Not by TaTu, hence the title. Relax the title is a little misleading this is a love story. Just listen to the song to understand.K. They're one of my favorite bands so check them out.

This story takes place just before Ichigo and the gang head off to Hueco Mundo to save Oriheme from the Arancar.

This is my first fan fic so please be nice in your reviews. Any constructive criticism will be taken into accord. However... ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED! Flaming is pointless and only makes you sound like a self righteous prick, so don't bother.

Ichigo: Are you done, or are you just gona talk them to death?

Me: Shut the fuck up Ichigo! Or I'll make you gay!

Ichigo: ...

Me: Cause I have that power!

Ichigo: ...

Me: HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!

Ichigo: Huh, Oh did you say something?

Me: I swear, why you're my favorite character is beyond me, seriously.

Ichigo: It's just out of jealousy; you just wish you had my awesome appeal to the ladies.

Me: Yeah... you OBVIOUSLY haven't heard, ignoring the girl you came all the way to a different world to save and walking over to the guy behind her to apologize is not the best way to show you care.

Ichigo: Hey, that wasn't my fault. Tite Kubo made me do it! I didn't write the script... Or else I'd be with all the ladies.

Me: Yeah sure, whatever. Anyways I think we've kept them waiting long enough.

Ichigo: I agree.

Me: Good since you're in such an agreeable mood, you can do the disclaimer.

Ichigo: Awww. Fuck me.

Me: Quit your bitching and get on with it.

Ichigo: Fine. This retard doesn't in anyway shape or form own Bleach or any of its characters. He just uses them for his sick ideas he calls stories.

Me: ... (Stares at Ichigo menacingly)

Ichigo: What!

Me: You really want to die don't you?

Ichigo: If it gets me out of being in your sick idea of a story then... Yes, yes I would.

Me: Whatever just shut up. Anyways on with the story. Enjoy

--

Chapter 1

Remembrance

It was just like any other day at Karakura High School for Tatsuki Arisawa. Except for the fact that for the last couple months or so she's been seeing strange monsters. But more importantly, noticing as Ichigo Kurosaki, her long time crush and best friend, cutting class all the time and running off from school wearing a black kimono, not to mention the HUGE sword on his back that runs as long as his body. No normal human could possibly lift that let alone wield it with any efficiency.

She had had tried on several occasions to have him explain what's been going on, but every time she tried to ask him, he seemingly disappeared. Finally once she felt Orihime Inoue her other good friend, disappear from her newly acquired senses she decided it was time to learn what was really going on.

When she confronted him in the hallway at school and asked what was going on he simply said it was none of her business. After he said that she couldn't hold her frustration in any longer grabbing him by his shirt collar she shoved him back wards a little harder than she intended, forcing his head into the window hard enough to shatter the glass.

He simply had a sad look on his face like he was regretting something. "Just, don't asociate yourselfs with me anymore." He said before walking away as if nothing had happened. Keigo and Mizuiro held her back as she tried to give chase. As all this happened all she could do is wonder what had happened between them to cause this. After all they had been friends ever since they were four years old...

**FLASHBACK** (Tatsuki's PoV)

Like any other week day I was at the dojo. I had just taken down my fourth opponite in the first half hour of class when I hear a commotion coming from the entrance to the building. When I looked over I saw a boy that looked to be the same age as me holding his moms had with the goofiest grin I'd ever seen plastered on his face. Right from the start I figured he wouldn't last long being what looked to be a momma's boy.

As soon as him mom left he simply went and sat in a corner sulking. That is, until our Sensei called him over. I watched as they talked for a few minutes until I noticed Sensei pointing towards me. When the boy looked over towards me he gave me a strange look as he stared at me. Blushing I turn away trying to hide my embarrassment. Not sure why I felt so nervous all of the sudden, I look back up only to see him walking towards me.

Not sure how to act I simply stare at him wondering what's come over me. I'm never this nervous around anyone. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I'm able to break the silence.

"H-Hi, I'm Tatsuki." I managed to say. But he doesn't respond he simply looks at the ground in silence. "So what's your name?" Still not getting a response from him I grow frustrated. "Come on boy, what's wrong with you? When someone tells you their name it's always polite to tell them your name. So let's have it, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I said a little meaner than I had intended.

After a few seconds he looks up at me slowly "I-I'm I-Ichigo, I-I'm s-s-supposed to b-be your s-sparing p-partner." He stuttered out before looking back at the floor like he was afraid that if he looked away from it for a single second it would disappear just to spite him.

"Well Ichigo, It's nice to meet you." I said. "Shall we get started?"

He looked up again albeit a little less nervously. "A-All right" he said with a small smile barley visible on his face.

"Great. Well then, follow me" I said as I start heading over to the nearest sparing matt. After a second of hesitation he followed after me. Once we're there I took a fighting stance and watched as he did the same. "Ok now, you no the rules right?" He noded his head. (A/N I don't know the rules so I'm just guessing so don't hold it against me please.) "Right then lets begin." As I said this I made a mental note to go easy on him.

But no sooner than my first punch made contact than he fell backwards and started whimpering. 'Dang I didn't even hit him that hard. He must be even more of a wuss than I thought' But surprisingly he got back up and took his stance. 'Ok, so he's a crybaby but at least he's determined I'll give him that.' The matches between us continued for the next thirty minutes.

After I knocked him down for the dozenth time with him actually crying a little that time. I looked away from our match to see that it was time to leave. I helped him up and as we looked towards the door we watched as his mom walked in. I noted that the instant he saw his mother, despite crying two seconds ago, his goofy smile he had on the first time I saw him came back in an instant. 'I guess he's really close to his mom.'

I watched as he ran over and huged her. It was so peaceful that it startled me a little when he suddenly looked up at his mom, took her hand and started walking over to me. I stood there in shock for a minute. 'Why is he coming back over here, not that I don't want him to, but why?' I asked myself. Ichigo talking breaks through my thoughts.

"Hey mom, this is my friend Tatsuki." He said blushing slightly before adding. "She's really strong." I just stared at him incredulously. When I finally caught up with what he said, I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my face. 'What is it about him that makes me feel this weird? It's not bad by any means; it's actually kind of nice. I just don't get it.'

After I finally broke free of my thoughts I managed to say, "H-Hi, Mrs. Kurosaki. Like Ichigo said, I-I'm Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa."

She looked at me, smiling fondly. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tatsuki." She said. "I'm so glad Ichigo made a friend on his first day." She looked back over towards Ichigo. "You've met quite the cutie, haven't you?" She said as she looked back and forth between us, a knowing smile spread across her face.

"Mooommmm. Quit it." He said meekly as he turned and hid his head behind his mothers leg. 'Which was a good thing considering that the blush I still had from earlier just increased ten fold?'

Mrs. Kurosaki simply laughed sweetly. Turning to me she said, "Well allways nice getting to meet my sons' friends. Is your mom here? Maybe I can set up a play date for you and Ichigo."

"N-No, she's gona pick me up in a little bit." I said. 'Dang it. Why do I keep stuttering, it's not like I'm afraid or anything, so why?'

"Ok, well we'll see you later Tatsuki, I look forward to meeting your mom. I'm sure you and my little Ichigo will be good friends." She looked at Ichigo and smiling ever so sweetly after noticing the blush coming back to his face, said, "Common sweetie, we need to get home so I can make dinner."

He looked up at her with that goofy grin covering his face again as he said, "Ok." Turning back towards me "I'll see you later Tatsuki." He said as he started walking off with his mom. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. And before I could even react, he ran up to me and pulled me into a small hug while saying, "Thanks for being my friend." He pulled away so our faces were visable to each other before saying, "I-I like you a lot Tatsuki." He then turned around one more time and ran to catch up with his mom who had been watching the scene unfold with a smile etched onto her face like she knew something we didn't.

I just watched speechless till they were out of sight. 'H-He likes me. But why? All I did was knock him flat on his back all afternoon.' Just then my mom drove up to pick me up after training...

**END FLASHBACK** (back to regular PoV)

She didn't understand it, why was Ichigo, her best friend and crush, acting so cold towards everybody especially her. It was then that she decided to follow him after school and find out what it was that was causing him to act this way.

--

Me: Alright that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it.

Ichigo: Why did you have to bring up the part of my life where I was a complete wimp?

Me: Because I'm the author and I can do whatever the hell I want, get used to it.

Ichigo: Don't make me go Bankai on your ass.

Me: DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOUR BANKAI INTO A MARSHMILLOW SHOOTING POWER!

Ichigo: ...

Me: I'll do it to and you know it. So behave your self.

Ichigo: Fine.

Me: Better.

Ichigo: Anyways, please review otherwise this jack ass won't stop bitching like a little pansy.

Me: THAT'S IT, GET OVER HERE MARSHMILLOW BOY!

Ichigo: (Runs away screaming at the top of his lungs)

Me: Hey get your ass back here you coward. (Gives chase after him)


	2. New Discoveries & More Memories

**Loves Me Not**

**By JamesRKS**

Rated M for strong language and possible suggestive themes

**Dedications:** See chapter 1

**Description: **See chapter 1

Tatsuki: WoW. Look at all the reviews.

Ichigo: Don't act so impressed. Most of those reviews are from other authors that he's been sucking up to for the last couple months.

Tatsuki: Stop insulting the author Ichigo.

Ichigo: What, why?

Me: Because I'm standing right behind you.

Ichigo: Awww, fuck berries I can't get away with anything can I.

Me: Nope.

Tatsuki: Told you so.

Ichigo: SHUT UP!

Tatsuki: No, you shut up, marshmallow boy.

Ichigo: Don't call me that.

Me: Awww, how cute. A lover's quarrel.

Ichigo and Tatsuki simultaneously: WE ARE NOT LOVERS!

Tatsuki: Yet.

Ichigo: What was that?

Tatsuki: Oh, um, nothing.

Ichigo: Hmph. Yeah well whatever.

Me: Ok, well if you two are done arguing I think the readers would like to actually read the story.

Ichigo: Yeah, alright

Tatsuki: Kay.

Me: Disclaimer anyone.

Ichigo: Fuck you man. I did it last time.

Tatsuki: Lazy bum. Fine I'll do it.

Me: Go for it.

Tatsuki: JamesRKS does not own Bleach or any of the characters used in this fic unless otherwise specified. Those rights belong solely to Tite Kubo.

Me: See Ichigo, that's how you do a good disclaimer.

Ichigo: Yeah sure take the chicks' side.

Me: Well duh. I'm straight unlike you.

Ichigo: I told you already, that wasn't my fault.

Me: Uh, huh. Sure whatever.

Tatsuki: By the way, JamesRKS revised chapter 1 adding some dialogue that might help clear some things up for people who haven't seen the show and fixed the grammar and misspellings pointed out by you guys.

Ichigo: Yeah thank you for that. It's so nice when people notice how this guy fucks up.

Me: That's enough Ichigo. Unless you really want me to make you suffer.

Ichigo: Bring it!

Me: Fine!

Tatsuki: (sighs) Well while they're fighting you guys can enjoy the fic.

--

Chapter 2

New Discoveries & More Memories

Later that night, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuro followed Ichigo around town for about two hours. He had been wandering around town with out any sense of direction, as if he was too deep in though to care where he ended up.

Finally after walking around watching Ichigo for any sign of what might be bothering him, they found themselves outside of the Urahara Shop. They stayed hidden for a few minutes after watching Ichigo follow Mr. Urihara inside.

For some reason Urihara neglected to close the door. Putting it off as nothing more than him being tired and forgetting, Tatsuki and the others slowly crept forward. Upon reaching the door and looking inside, they noticed there was no movement or noise coming from inside. Peeking farther inside they realized that the shop was empty.

Slowly they made their way inside. Tatsuki was the first to notice a trap door opened in the back of the shop. "Hey guys. Over here." She whispered. Quickly so as not to be seen, they made their way down the ladder.

(Uraharas PoV)

'Ah, so they've arrived' I thought. 'It's a good thing Ichigo still has trouble detecting spiritual pressure or else he might have noticed that he had been followed.'

"Ever since you got back from the Soul Society after fighting off the Bounto. I've taken notice of several things. The only one of relevance right now being Orihimes powers. I had a feeling Aizen might be after her abilities, so I tried to keep her out of the battle. But I was too late."

'Ichigo sure is being quiet for someone about to embark on a rescue mission. Then again I'd probably be quiet to if I had just attempted to alienate my friends, even if I had believed it for the best.'

"Looking at it from her perspective now, refusing to train her in order to keep her out of the fight like I did was a mistake." I continue. "So, I plan on doing everything I can to help."

Finally Ichigo responds. "Are you sure? You'll be going against Soul Society you know."

"That's how I ended up here in the first place." I say.

(End Urahara PoV)

"Ah Ichigo. You finally decided to show up late as usual." Said Uryu Ishida

"Hey Ichigo." Said Chad, from behind Ichigo before charging forward and throwing a supercharged punch that would have made Mike Tyson cry for his mother. Which Ichigo deflected with his Zanpakuto. "Do you still think I'm too weak to help you?"

After conversing for a few minutes. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad, looked up when they heard Urahara speak.

"Okay, okay! All set?" He asked.

"Looks like everyone's finally ready." He finished whilst taking note that the trio of spies had finally found a hiding spot within hearing range. 'Good' he thought, 'they probably need to hear this, after all one of them actually seems to have potential for training.'

"Okay, everyone. I'm going to open the path to Hueco Mundo. This will be dangerous for Ririn and everyone else, so please get back!" he said.

Once everyone was at a safe distance he continued. "Okay here we go." He then began chanting something that Tatsuki couldn't hear from the area that they were hidden. As he finished the incantation everyone watched as a strange light shot out from the pillar that he was standing on to another one similar to it before the light turned black opening up into what looked like a eye shaped worm hole.

"This hole that the Arrancar use to travel is referred to as Garganta." He spoke again. "There aren't any paths inside, only a constant, turbulent flow of spirit particles. You'll have to use those spirit particles to make your own pathway. You should make it to Hueco Mundo if you head towards the darkness."

"Got it!" Ichigo said. "Hey, Mr. hat'n clogs?" (A/N watch the first couple episodes to understand the nickname.)

"Hmm?" Urahara questioned.

"Could you take care of family for me? Maybe say something so they don't worry about me." Requested Ichigo.

"I understand. And what about your friends?" Urahara asked while thinking. 'This should go a long ways toward making them understand.'

"I'll apologize to them once I get back." Said Ichigo.

"I understand." Urahara said. 'Although I think they already know and understand a little better now.' Thought Urahara.

"All right. Let's go!" Said Ichigo before him, Uryu, and Chad jumped into the void. It closing behind them.

"You heard him I take it." Urahara said loud enough for Tatsuki and the others to hear. "Well, are you gona come out?"

(Tatsukis PoV)

"Well, are you gona come out?" I heard him call. 'What? He couldn't mean us we're completely hidden from his sight.'

"Common you three, I know you're there." He yelled out. 'Damn. I wonder what gave us away. I'll have to ask him later.'

"How long have you known we were here?" Keigo asked.

"Since before you came in. I knew that you guys were following Ichigo, so I left the door open on purpose." Urahara answered.

"Poor Ichigo is naive as ever. He thought he could cast off his bonds to you by giving you the cold shoulder. What ignorance." He said to the three of us. 'But for some reason he seemed to have directed the statement towards me specifically. But, why?'

"You still don't get it do you." He said with a knowing smile on his face. Seeing my confused look he sighed before continuing. "He did that thinking that if he broke his connection with you, it would put you out of harms way. He's trying to protect you from the dangers he's facing."

That last part hit me like a ton of bricks. 'He's trying to protect me. But all I want to do is help. This is just like before...'

**FLASHBACK**

Tatsuki was walking home from school late that afternoon. She had to stay after to help clean up the chemistry lab because it was her turn on Fridays. As she continued on her way. She noticed the Kurosaki Clinic, the family owned business and home of her best friend Ichigo Kurosaki.

As she found herself lost in thought she didn't notice as she walked right into a guy walking in the opposite direction.

"What the fucks wrong with you bitch." He said while glaring at her as if she wasn't even human.

"Sorry." She managed to say before trying to walk past him. She wasn't sure why but she felt that something was off with this man, It wasn't safe near him.

"Not as sorry as your gona be." He said as he pulled out a knife, holding it menacingly towards her. "Now how are you gona make it up to me?" He said as he pushed her backwards. So busy think of how she had to just get away for the man and not expecting the sudden shove Tatsuki fell backwards landing on her back hard.

Right when she was getting ready to get up and beat the living piss out of this jerk, she heard a loud 'WHAM'.

(With Ichigo starting from the beginning of the flashback)

As Ichigo sat eating dinner in his room he looked over towards his desk to look at the picture of him with his first trophy he won in a Karate competition three years ago. He was never that strong before. But thanks to Tatsuki his best friend training with him every day at the dojo, he became one of the toughest fighters in the class.

His thoughts on his best friend are interrupted as he heard voices outside. He went to close his window to shut out the noise when he suddenly recognized one of the voices. 'That's Tatsuki. And it sound like some guys giving her trouble. She can probably handle herself, but just to be sure...' He left his thoughts unfinished as he started walking down stairs.

As he headed out the front door he saw a sight he never thought he'd see in a million years. 'Tatsuki's knocked down.' For reasons he wasn't quite sure of, that set him off. Before he knew what happened, he had all ready closed the distance between me and the guy whom he could only assume had hurt Tatsuki.

The guy looked up from Tatsuki's fallen form just long enough to register what was about to happen. "What the." he managed to say before Ichigos' foot hit him hard enough in the stomach to knock the guy backwards into the telephone pole.

The sight of him lying there unconscious leaving Ichigo satisfied. He calls his sister inside with his cell phone. "Hey Karin, let dad know we've got a guy lying unconscious outside the Clinic. Yeah I caused it, but he was trying to hurt Tatsuki. Just don't tell dad I'm out after curfew okay. Thanks sis, bye."

Then remembering why he was out here in the first place, he turned around and crouched in front of Tatsuki. "Hey Tats, are you all right?" He asks as she looks up.

"I-Ichigo! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, in answer to your question your right outside my house so I was bound to notice your little show." He says. "But you still haven't answered my question. Are you okay? You never lose; you're too tough for that. After all it's thanks to you that I'm as strong as I am now, so what's wrong?"

"I-I just was lost in thought, that's all. And yeah, I'm fine thank you." She says blushing slightly. He just blows it off as her getting embarassed about the fact that she had been knocked over for once.

"Well good. I don't know what I would do if you ever got hurt." He said and immediately realized his mistake. 'Oh crap I can't believe I just said that. After all we're just friends right?' His thoughts are interrupted by her talking.

"W-What do you mean." She stuttered out, looking up at him with new found interest. He offered her his hand, which she accepted as he helps her up and they begin walking towards the park. He managed to think of an excuse quickly before saying "Well, your are my best friend. You know me better than even my own sisters. With out you I wouldn't know who to confide in when I have something troubling me. After all you are the only one out side my family that knows the details of my mothers death..." He struggled and went silent after saying this.

Noticing his silence she looked over at him. He saw her giving him a solemn look that said, she understands. He gave her a small smile before letting out a loud sigh. "Here lets sit here for a little okay." She said pointing towards the park benches.

"O-Okay." He managed to say still a little choked up after bringing up the death of his mother.

As they sit he noticed her scooching (A/N I love this word) closer till finally she was right beside him. She cuddled up against him, making him go stiff with nervousness (A/N No not that kind of stiff you pervs.) all of the sudden. After a few seconds of uncertainty he relaxed a bit. 'Why is she making me so nervous. It's just Tatsuki, my long time best friend, and the cute tomboy that helped me train during Karate classes... Wait did I just think of her as cute? Why, we're just friends, right?' Ichigo thought to himself.

Looking back over at her he noticed that she'd fallen asleep on his arm. Sighing to himself, realization dawning on him he thinks. 'I think I have feelings for my best friend, but I doubt she feels the same for me so I'll keep it to myself for now.'

Not wanting to disturb her he simply decided to stay there for the night with her. He'd get his ass chewed out from his dad later for staying out way past curfew. But when he looked at the sleeping form of the girl lying next to him, he simply didn't care any more. They stayed like that all night.

**END FLASHBACK**

(Tatsuki PoV)

'I hadn't really been asleep. I just wanted to see if he would reveal anything about how he felt about me, like in all those romance movies I've seen where they only say their most deep felt feelings when they weren't nervous because they thought you couldn't hear them. A little cliche but a girl can dream can't she.' She thought. 'But sadly it didn't work. He simply held her quietly till they both fell asleep. Well I guess that means he cares about me cause he did stay with me even if he never said anything.' Suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Well I take it you would like to know what's going on right?" Urahara asked before turning around and walking off towards the ladder we had used to get in here. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."

I started hesitantly at first but then practically started running after him not even caring if Keigo and Mizuro were following or not. I simply wanted to find out what had been bothering Ichigo. 'After all he is the guy I've fallen in love with. And I will do anything to help him through whatever it is that's been troubling him.'

--

Tatsuki: Hey, that flashback you wrote never really happened.

Me: Not according to Tite Kubos version anyways. But then again Ichigo acts gay in that version.

Ichigo: I told you to drop that!

Me: And I told you I don't care.

Ichigo: Why are you such an ass towards me.

Me: Mostly I believe its because I find it fun.

Ichigo: That's it! BANKAI!

Me: (Quickly writes on a piece of paper.) (Laughs as Ichigos' sword turns in to a bunch of marshmallows that all fall to the floor.)

Tatsuki/Ichigo: (Sweat drops.)

Ichigo: Awww, fuck.

Me: I warned you.

Ichigo: Whatever. I'm going to my room. (Walks away.)

Tatsuki: That was kind of mean, don't you think.

Me: Yeah, but the readers should enjoy it.

Tatsuki: I guess your right. But still marshmallows, that's really cruel.

Me: He'll get over it. Besides I'll make it up to him next chapter.

Tatsuki: I hope so.

Me: Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I know its a little out of cannon but I had to do it to make it fit my story. Don't worry I'll try to keep it as close to the actual story as possible.

Tatsuki: Please review. It puts him in a good mood. Which in turn might make him nicer to Ichigo, so he might no act so cold towards me.

Okay there's the second chapter. The only other major change I'm making to the real story is I'm giving Tatsuki soul reaper powers. I'm trying to come up with an idea for her Zanpakutos' powers I want it to be either fire or light based, to match her personality. Please give your ideas in a review. K


	3. Understanding and Training Part 1

**Loves Me Not**

**By JamesRKS**

Rated M for strong language and possible suggestive themes

**Dedications:** Due to logical complaints by a reviewer, not naming any names here, cough (Kitsune6) cough I will no longer be posting the long ass dedications and description sections. Instead it will simply say "See chapter 1" from now on.

**Description: **As said above see chapter 1.

Me: Hello everyone, sorry for the delayed update. My laptop fucked up and deleted the story so I had to go and retype it all. And on top of that I've had to deal with graduation crap durring the last couple weeks of school.

Ichigo: You are so full of shit.

Me: Shut up Ichigo. They don't know that.

Ichigo: Well, they do now.

Me: Don't believe a word this fucktard says. He's a liar.

Ichigo: Thats what she said.

Me: Ichigo that doesn't even make sence.

Ichigo: Exactly. That's what she said once we were done.

Me: I don't even know how to begin arguing with that sentance.

Tatsuki: Will you two get on with this all ready?!

Me: Fine. A special thanks goes out to HimmelsDraculina, my new Beta Reader for pointing out my mistakes.

Ichigo: You just wanted to be allowed to blame the mistakes on someone other than yourself didn't you?

Me: Aaaaaaaand your point is?

Ichigo: No point, I just wanted to make sure everyone else knows that.

Me: Prick!

Ichigo: I can live with that.

Me: Anyways, disclaimer anyone.

Tatsuki: I got it. JamesRKS does not own Bleach or any of it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.

Me: Thank you Tatsuki, however I will own it someday soon. My plan to kidnap Tite Kubo is almost complete. Then I shall hold him randsom untill all of my rediculous demands are met. Bwahahahahahahaha.

Ichigo: Okay, let's get on with the fic before he completely loses it.

--

Chapter 3

Understanding & Training Part 1

After Urahara's explanation I was a little heart broken. 'Why wouldn't he just tell me what's been bothering him.' I thought to myself as I walked home later that night. 'After all, I thought we could trust each other with anything.'

Keigo and Mizuro had all ready gone their separate ways leaving me to think to myself. 'What did I do to lose Ichigo's trust? I thought we were best friends. Even if he didn't feel the same way about me as I do about him, he still could have told me what's been going on.'

Before I knew it I was home and in bed thinking to myself still. 'I wonder what kind of training Mr. Urahara has in store for me. He said I had the potential to gain soul reaper powers like Ichigo and that I should come by his shop tomorrow.'

'Maybe if I become strong enough Ichigo won't feel the need to protect me from the battles he faces... No even then he would try to keep me from helping him for fear of me getting hurt, that's just the kind of guy he is. But does that mean he cares for me as more than a friend?' I think to myself. 'No there's no way, wouldn't he have said something to me by now? Then again he didn't tell me about Orihime or any of this soul reaper business trying to protect me. So is that why he doesn't say anything? Is he just afraid that if he gets involved with me, I'll get hurt? Or does he just not feel that way about me?'

'I think it's about time I find out where we stand. I'll confront him once he gets back from rescuing Orihime. Until then I just need to concentrate on my training with Mr. Urahara.' With that in mind and my thoughts finally at ease for now I fell asleep.

--

(The next day)

"Welcome back Tatsuki. Are you ready to begin your training?" Mr. Urahara asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready. So where do we beg-..." I started to say but before I could finish, he lifted his cane and jabbed me in the forehead knocking me backwards.

"Good, then we can begin." He said as I started to stand up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you hit me?" I asked while glaring at him.

He just stood there ignoring me as if he was expecting something.

"What are you waiting for? I thought we were gona train not just have me sit here while you stand over my b-b-body." I just stared for a minute. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME? And how come I can see my body?"

"I just separated your soul from your body." He said in a voice as though this was an everyday thing for him.

"Why?!" I asked, getting a little irritated at his casual tone.

"It's the fastest way to gain your soul reaper powers." He said as he started giving me a look of amusement.

"What now?!" I asked angrily.

"You're not having any trouble breathing while in your soul form?" He asked curiously.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Interesting. You seem to have adapted to it a lot quicker than Ichigo did." He said right before he swung his cane at my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked after barely dodging it. "Is this the kind of shit Ichigo had to deal with?"

"As I suspected. Your reaction speed is all ready back up to normal. With that in mind I think we can skip phase one." He said ignoring my questions.

All of the sudden he pulled a sword out of his cane and swung it at the ground in front of me. I look down and see a chain going out of my chest. 'Where did that come from?' My eyes followed it to my body. But looking back down to where Urahara had swung his sword I noticed the chain was broken right in front of me. "What the hell?!" Before I could react Urahara'sinterrupted my thoughts. talking

"Okay Ururu, you know what to do." He said jumping away from me.

All of the sudden I felt the ground start to quake and then it disapeared from under me, causing me to fall a good hundred or so feet down a hole in the ground. Looking up I see Mr. Urahara looking down over the edge at me.

"Phase three shattered shaft begins now. You have 72 hours at the bottom of the pit. If you don't emerge as a soul reaper with in that time..." He left his thought unfinished.

"What happens?" I yell up at him.

"You become a hollow." Jinta said from right behind me, startling me.

'Where the hell did he come from?' I thought before responding. "And then what?"

Smirking he said "Then he'll have to cut your fucking head off cutie."

Glaring at him I punch him in the face sending him flying into the wall. "Don't call me cutie!"

"Damn, even in your regular soul form you have one hell of a right hook." He said while rubbing the side of his face that I had hit. "I wonder why Ichigo sees such a need to protect you. You seem pretty damn strong as it is."

Sighing I respond "He feels it's his responsibility to protect anyone and everyone he meets and considers a friend." Looking him in the eyes I say "That's just the kind of guy that he is." Thinking to herself 'And that's just one more reason I love him so much.'

"Look, if you two are done talking about Tatsuki's love life we could begin." Urahara said as I glared daggers at him. "You're done?! Good, Tessai same as last time ok."

"Yes sir." The behemoth of a man said before jumping in the hole and turning to me as Jinta ran up the side of the hole. "Sorry Tatsuki but this is necessary."

"What's neces-" I began to ask but was interrupted as he yelled out his incantation.

"Bakido number ninety-nine, (kido name here)." He yelled as my arms suddenly felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets. Looking back, I see what looks like a mix between some sort of medieval torture device and hand cuffs pinning my arms behind my back.

"Oh and by the way, you're not allowed to use your arms." Urahara said from the top.

Giving off the meanest sneer I could manage I look straight up at him. "No, really? I thought you had him do this just for kicks and giggles." I said sarcastically using my head to indicate my arms behind me.

"Good luck." He said before turning around to leave.

'Oh I'll show him.' I thought to myself as I braced myself against the wall of the hole. 'Here I go, damn if I mess up this is gona fucking hurt.'

Kicking off the wall as hard as I could, I rush forward towards the opposite wall. As soon as I reached it I ran up about twenty feet then kicked off again straight towards the other wall, again once I reached it I kicked off again. This continued another fifteen times. 'Almost there, just a little farther.' I thought as I did two more, finally landing up and out of the hole. Urahara hadn't gotten far and he didn't get much farther. I ran straight at his back as he was walking away.

Tessai yelled out "Look out boss!" But it was too late, just as Urahara started to turn around I leapt and rammed my knee full force into the side of his face knocking him over face flat on the ground.

"That's what you get you jackass." I said all the while laughing at how easily I had caught him off guard. "There I'm out of you're stupid hole. What are you staring at?" I asked as he slowly got up rubbing his face.

"Well that was unexpected. I forgot how agile you were. As I said you have to emerge a soul reaper, not as you are. Back down you go." He said before kicking me in the chest sending me flying backwards and back down that god forsaken hole.

'Damn, that could have gone better.' I thought as I lay there trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Tessai, why don't you add a double layer barrier at the top of the pit? We don't want her to do that again." Urahara said as he watched me with an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Yes boss." He said as he said another incantation I didn't catch. But as soon as he stopped talking I looked up to see a yellow barrier form over head. (A/N think Oriheme's shield.)

"Sorry Tatsuki, but you have to become a soul reaper in order to get out." Urahara said before turning to leave once again.

"Oh yeah, well I like it down her better. At least I don't have to deal with you dow- HMPH!" My words are cut off as I feel a sudden pain in my chest. Looking down I see the chain seemed to have come alive and was eating itself. "What the fuck." I grunt out before collapsing in to unconsciousness.

--

Me: Well it's shorter than I wanted but I've been delaying it long enough. I'm sorry I've just been kinda busy lately.

Ichigo: Once again, you are so full of shit.

Me: Ichigo we've been over this, now shut the fuck up. Anyways I can't make any promises except that I will try to keep a minimum update rate to at least once every two weeks. Possably more offen depending on my mood.

Tatsuki: Well we hope you forgive him and leave a review. Also another special thanks goes out to several (unknown to you) readers that even sent a PM wondering if he was dead.

Me: Well I'm not dead... yet. But thanks for the concern. And don't worry. I will finish this story even if it kills me, with or without your reviews. But I would prefer the first of the options. They give me more incentive to update sooner.

Ichigo: Just make sure you leave a review or I'll hunt you down and beat you with a toaster.

Me: Ichigo don't threaten the readers... That's my job incase they get out of line. That's right bow down before me. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahah. Heh. Heh. Hehhhhhh. Okay, well till next time.


	4. Authors Notice

Hi this is JamesRKS saying thanx 4 all those whove reviewed subscribed and supported me. I'm sorry to say that i've been uninspired to continue this story for now. So as of now it's on a temporary Hiatus (or however the fuck you spell it LOLZ). I will hopefully continue this story (or rewrite it from scratch) in a few months. But I will finish this story one way or another.

The one I am currently inspired to write is a Zelda; LinkxZelda story and i'm trying to get ahead of the story by atleast 10 chapters so this doesn't happen again. I'm up to 8 chapters so it should be up soon for thos interested in reading it.

This is just a really delayed (sorry) message letting you all know i'm alright and still writing i've just been having little inspiration and have been busy w/ work and other stuff.

Once again thank you and I hope to hear from you all. K

also just as a request could you all who read this review answering this just so I get an idea of how many fans I still have and how many i've lost thanx.

Sincerily,

James


End file.
